Loving each other the way we are
by storygirl2121
Summary: Misaki is the first daughter of a rich family. When Usui, the illegitimate child meets her, she is miserable, alone and prepared to give up on life... He tries to give her a new hope. But can she place her trust in a complete stranger? Will he risk his life for her sake? Things are not going to be very easy
1. Chapter 1

hello guys. This is my second fanfic. So please leave a lot of reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
>In this story, Usui is an illegitimate child while Misaki is the first daughter of a rich family. Both of them attend a special school which is meant for popular and rich people.<br>To the story then...  
>CHAPTER ONE.<br>" Clean work Sakura. The mascara is too much shizuko," Ms. Tina, the home science teacher said. She stopped when she reached Misaki who was the last girl in the line. Misaki did not even bother to look at her. She knew that Ms. Tina would be glaring at her. There was nothing unusual about that.  
>" Chin up, young lady, " she said, making Misaki look at her in the eye. After casting a cold glance at her, Ms. Tina walked to the centre of the class. Boys and girls formed one single file each , on either side of the classroom. Therefore, when the teacher stood in the middle of the class, all the boys were on her left while all the girls were on her right. " You must all take this class very seriously. All the girls ought to become perfect ladies and all the boys must learn to become perfect gentlemen. It should not, however , be the other way. "<br>The whole class laughed heartily at this. Misaki forced a smile - she knew that the joke was aimed at her. Ms. Tina walked over to Misaki while Mr. Ronsaro , the assistant home science teacher resumed checking on the boys.  
>" Misaki palatine blue eyeshadow matches with your dress , not deep blue. The mascara is too little and the shade of lipstick is evidently wrong. "<br>Misaki sighed. Unlike her friends, she hated home science. She did not see any point in pretending to be the person one is not. Moreover, this was the only class boys and girls attended together. She failed to understand why all the other girls were excited about it. Boys are not divine creatures, are they? Aren't classes without them better?  
>" Alright girls and boys, " Ms. Tina said, putting an end to Misaki's thoughts, "Time for your first ballroom dance. Is everyone ready? "<br>"YES !"  
>"Take two steps forward everyone. The person in front of you is your dance partner from now on."<br>Misaki glanced at the boy in front of her. With emarald eyes and blonde hair, he was a handsome guy. Wait, did she just think that he was handsome?  
>"Boys," Tina continued, "Please ask your partner for the dance. "<br>"Beautiful maiden," the boy spoke, "Will you let me have this dance? "  
>"Why, of course, " Misaki forced a smile. She placed her left arm on his shoulder while he placed his arm and her right arm in his palm. The music was played and they moved with the rhythm. She wished to wear black pants and coat like Usui did. Dresses were pretty and all but they were not worth the discomfort.<br>"One two three, one two three, " Tina said in a sing-song manner, "one two and twirl."  
>Misaki followed her instructions. Well... at least, she tried to. "Take it easy, " her partner said, preventing her fall for the fourth time, " We can go slower if you want. " "Its these heels. But its okay...I can manage. "<br>" Not that I mind catching Misaki everytime she falls."  
>"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME? " Misaki blushed, " You perverted outer space alien. "<br>" I am Usui Takumi but I dont mind being your alien."  
>So he was the famous Usui Takumi. She had heard that he was not interested in any girl. Actually, she had heard a lot about him. But this was the first time she saw him. After that none of them spoke much. Misaki concentrated on the dance steps while Usui prevented her fall everytime she twirled. "Well done boys and girls," Ms. Tina said, "Now it is time for some cooking."<br>This was the part of home science she hated the most. Burning food or ruining the shape of the vegetables was a daily affair. "Ayuzawa Misaki," Tina continued, "You are to report in the principal's office. So you are excused."  
>Without further ado, Misaki almost ran out of the class. She confined her happiness to a smile. However , it disappeared when she sensed the unusually tense atmosphere in the principal's office. Not knowing what to do, she stood in front of the principal's office. "Please, take a seat," he said.<br>His grave tone told Misaki that he was going to say something extremely harsh. She prepared herself for the worst.  
>"I am ready, sir."<br>"No my dear," he said, his eyes not daring to look into hers, "I am afraid not."  
>There was a pause. This one of those moments when silence spoke louder than words. The principal kept his gaze fixed at the wall behind Misaki. It seemed that he was preparing himself to say what he had to.<br>Subconsciously, Misaki rubbed her fingertips against each other. What could make the principal so upset?  
>Why did it have anything to do with her? She now felt that home science was better than this.<br>"There was a bomblast this afternoon...your house was affected."  
>"How bad is it? Did my family get injured."<br>"The house is completely destroyed...and none of your family members survived...I am sorry."  
>Misaki rose from her seat and thanked the principal politely. Once out of his room, she ran towards her house. She did not care for all the stares or comments that she received.<br>Reality struck her when she saw her house. It was completely ruined. It was true. None of family members were alive...it was all true. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she walked aimlessly. How could this have happened? How could she be left alone. One accident snatched away everything from her...every single thing. Her mind replayed every significant moment she had with her family. The more she thought of it, the more painful it became. With tears blurring her vision, she climed to the roof of a high building. She had no one to love, nothing to hope for...no reason to live. Yes, there was no point in carrying on. She prepared herself for the inevitable as she climbed on top of the railing. However, she experienced a warm grip around her waist instead of weightlessness. It was her dance partner - Usui Takumi.  
>"Wh-what are y-you doing?" She asked.<br>He pulled her from the railing, making her back collide with his chest.  
>"What do you think you were doing?" She noticed his eyes. Somehow it seemed that he was...worried. But it was stupid of her to think like that. Why in the world would he be worried for her? He had only seen her an hour ago.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"You know Misaki, I could ask you the same question."<br>As though in reply, her head collapsed into his shoulder. The next second, she found herself travelling at inhuman speed. Technically, she was not moving - he was carrying her. There was something about him that told her not to worry about anything when he was there...  
>NOTES:<br>Hope you guys enjoyed the story. please review! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I have basic plot in my mind. However, if you have ideas, please tell me through your reviews.

CHAPTER TWO

Usui was moving so fast that Misaki put one of her arms around his upper waist and the other on his shoulder. "H-hey put me down," she said as soon as she realized that people were noticing them.  
>But Usui did not pay heed to her words. He carried her till they reached a clothing store.<br>"What are we doing here?" Misaki said, almost jumping down from Usui's arms.  
>"Your house was destroyed, so I am assuming that you do not have any clothes other than the ones you are wearing."<br>"I also have no money...wait, WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU STALKING ME?"  
>"Shop now Misaki, we will talk later."<br>"But-"  
>"Oh...do you want me to help you try those outfits?"<br>Misaki immediately hurried off to the ladies' clothing section, blushing hard. He was the only person who could make her feel this way. She had never submitted to anyone in her life. How then could he make her submit to him so easily? Brushing her thoughts aside, Misaki grabbed jeans, trousers, shorts and random tops.  
>"I hate you," she said, walking over to Usui.<br>"hate eh?"  
>Well she did not have anything against him. But he evoked so many foreign emotions in her...things she had never felt before. They made her feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, she loved and hated them all the same. To put it in one phrase - he confused her.<br>"5 minutes," Usui said, patting on her head gently, "was that all you needed?"  
>Before she could reply, he went to the cash counter.<br>"Umm...I will pay it back later, ok?"

"Its okay Ayuzawa, you dont need to."  
>"I DO NOT NEED ANYONE'S MERCY," tears forming in her eyes, she turned to walk away from him. Was he pitying her beacuse her family died?<p>

Being faster than her, he stood in front of her before she could take a step forward. He cupped her face with both his hands, lifting it up gently. As their eyes met, Misaki saw concern and sincerity in his eyes.  
>"Wh-what do you want?" Usui kept quiet and continued looking into her eyes.<br>"I am sorry, Usui," she said with her gaze fixed on the floor, "I should not have spoken like that to you."  
>"Shh..." he said, hugging her, "its okay."<br>Misaki let her guard down.  
>She cried, not making an effort to control the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She could not do it anymore...she could not hide things anymore. She was completely crushed...and there was no escaping her emotions. She hated facing her emotions, especially when they hurt her or confused her...but this was one of those terrible moments which couldn't be avoided. The more she tried to withold her sorrow, the more it hurt her. Still crying, she clutched Usui's shirt tightly.<br>"You shouldn't have saved me, Usui."  
>He broke free from her embrace to look at her agonized face. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. Holding her captive with his eyes, he placed his index finger on her lips. "Never ever say that again."<br>"Easy for you to say...I dont have a family."  
>"Niether do I," he said nonchalantly.<br>This was a shock to her. She was so astonished that she momentarily forgot her own sorrow. Those seemingly incessant tears stopped falling and he captured her thoughts. How could speak about not having a family so casually? How did he attend school? How did he eat? What kind of work payed him so much? She had so many questions. "I will answer all of them," he smiled, "But right now...I want to take Misaki home."  
>It was as though he had just read her brain.<br>"Pervert."  
>"What is perverted about it?" he asked innocently, " Unless you were thinking of -"<br>"ugh, I hate you."  
>Taking that as her agreement, he led her to his apartment. It was a decent place with two bedrooms, a balcony, a living room and a kitchen.<br>"You live here alone?"  
>"Yes," he said sitting beside her on the couch, "what do you want to eat?"<br>No sooner did he finish the statement than her head rested on his shoulder. She had already fallen asleep. Brushing her raven hair away from her face, Usui wondered why he cared so much about her.  
>"Love does not see reason," he told himself before carrying her to a bedroom. Smiling at her sleeping form, he thought about the questions he would have to answer. How would he tell her where he worked? Being the stubborn person that she was, she would insist on doing the same work. But how could he make her innocent heart realize that his job was extremely dangerous, especially for dainty girls? Besides...no one should know what he did. If anyone knew, it could be life threatening. His thoughts were broken by a phonecall. He immediately left the room so that he didn't wake her up.<br>"Yes, I have everything," he said over the phone.  
>"Good," a heavy masculine voice said, "I need it right now."<br>"I will be there in 15 minutes."  
>"Good. I have what you asked for."<br>Usui rushed outside, grabbing a black coat on his way.

NOTES:  
>So...that is it for today. Please, please, please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me.<br>Thank you! 


	3. Usui

I am really really really sorry guys for updating so late...I was very busy. I hope you guys understand. Well...here is the next chapter. CHAPTER THREE:  
>As he walked out of his apartment, he slipped into his long black coat. Almost simultaneously, he wore a brown colored wig and fixed a moustache. To make his disguise complete, he wore a black cap.<br>Walking fast, he took the first lane on his right which led him to a dark passageway. There were tall buildings on either side of the passageway. And the darkness made them appear identical to each other. Usui stopped in front of the 5th building. As the cold wind froze the tip of his nose, he looked into the endless night sky. With glimmering stars around the moon against a dark background, it was the epitome of perfection. He was dealing with very dangerous people. He had to be careful. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house.  
>He found a tall, well-built man in his early 30s in the living room. A slight smile appeared on his face when he saw Usui. He then led him to a room guarded by four men.<br>"Hand it over."  
>Usui's eyes widened in surprise. This voice was different from the one that spoke to him over the phone. He studied the man in front of him, starting from his hair. He was certainly wearing a wig. The quality, however, was too high for an ordinary worker.<br>His eyes were hidden by glasses, expensive sunglasses. Usui doubted if he was talking to the boss of the union. That was until he noticed the man's well groomed nails. Now his doubt transformed into belief.  
>This was not a good sign. The presence of the boss meant only one thing - danger.<br>Maintaining a calm body language, usui took out a few papers and photographs from his pocket.  
>" The required information and photographs as proof," Usui said, "Money first."<br>The man gave Usui a briefcase and chuckled to himself. After checking the briefcase, Usui walked over to the man and handed him the papers and photographs. He then took a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the man.  
>"Escort me to the front door."<br>The man walked out of the guarded room.  
>"Don't move," he told the guards, "or I will kill your boss."<br>"Usui Takumi," the boss said, "You realized that we were planning to kill you. You are the cleverest of the clever indeed...well of course, you wouldn't be able to get information from dangerous gangs otherwise."  
>"To the front door."<br>" But alas...this would be your last night. You have known too much about us...we must get rid of you."  
>They had reached the front door by then. And Usui felt that he was out of trouble. Just then, he felt something sharp hit his forehead. It was button controlled knife that appeared when the boss unlocked the front door.<br>'He must have pressed the button while unlocking the door,' Usui thought. The next moment a hard blow on his cheeks made him fall to the ground. The boss snatched away Usui's gun and laughed. "G A M E. O V E R."  
>At this the front door was kicked open to reveal a petite, raven haired girl with a bottle of perfume.<br>"Not so fast," she said, "There is another player, good sir." Before anyone could react, Misaki sprayed the perfume into the boss' eyes and grabbed Usui's arm.  
>They had run out of the passageway into the lane when they were surrounded by four men. They were the men guarding that room.<br>One of them grabbed Misaki's arm and punched her in the gut, making her fall to the ground. Enraged at this Usui kicked that man, making the other three attack him. Misaki was not going to let Usui handle this all by himself. Using all the strength she had she too fought with the men.  
>"Misaki," Usui yelled, "the perfume, quick."<br>Without further ado, she tossed him the bottle. He opened the bottle and sprayed the fluid and grabbed Misaki's arm - all in the split of second. None of them spoke till they reached Usui's apartment. "MISA CHAN...HOW DID YOU REACH THERE?"  
>" I followed you," said coolly, " that's how. I woke up when you spoke on the phone."<br>"WHY did you endanger your life?" " I didn't want you to die."  
>" I thought you hated me," he smirked.<br>"W-well that's true."  
>"Are you sure?" his grin widened. "Wh-what are y-you saying? AND WHAT IS WITH THAT SMIRK?"<br>"Misa chan is so unfair," he said, coming close to her.  
>"Wh-what are y-you doing?" she moved away from him, "I-I...I think we should sleep now."<br>"Can we Misa-?"  
>" SHUTUP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN FROM OUTERSPACE. I am going to sleep."<br>Usui smiled as Misaki slammed the door. He had avoided her questions once again. He planned on telling her everything the next day before drifting into deep slumber.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>How was it guys? I hope you liked it...I tried my best. Once again...please please please review. They really inspire me. Hugs to all.<br>-your author.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys...glad to hear that you missed this. I missed writing it too...so here is another chapter. Hope you like it. .okay I know its short. But please leave reviews?

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning Usui woke up with the sun rays kissing his pale skin. That's when he noticed the lack of curtains inside his house.

Now that he had a girl in his apartment, he needed them. He smiled subconsciously as he thought of the girl. He didn't know what but there was something about this girl that made her different from anyone he met. All her imperfections blended to form a human being dangerously close to perfection...at least that's what he thought. With the smile still on his face, he walked over to Misaki's room. He knocked door only to find it unlocked. His smile widened when he realized how innocent she was.

As he entered, he was instantly attracted to the beauty sleeping in front of him. Her external beauty captivated him ever since she saw her and her internal beauty impressed him ever since they encountered each other.

But that was not the end of it. He had a whole new experience filled with wonder and bliss every single time she looked into his eyes and the whole world seemed to light up when she smiled...yes, this was love. He was falling for her.

"Misaki," he said, breaking his own thoughts, "Misaki its time for sch-"

Tears rolling down her cheeks made his voice freeze in his throat. She was crying in her sleep.

"Mom..." she mumbled, "don't...don't go...mom...mom!"

The agony on her face intensified, making Usui walk over to her. He gently caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears.

"U-Usui?" she sat up on the bed.

"Are you alright Misaki?"

"Mmm," she looked right into those gorgeous green orbs, "t-t-thank you."

"Its almost time for school. You must go and get ready. I will make something for both of us."

Misaki nodded. She went into the bathroom while he went to the kitchen.

AT BREAKFAST:

"Usui?"

"Yes?"

"Do you make your own breakfast everyday?"

"Well...as a matter of fact,I do."

"So...I was asking -"

"I will answer all those questions, Misa chan. But right now, its time for school."

AT SCHOOL:  
>Shizuko and Sakura were by Misaki's side all day. They were more than just friends, they were more like her sisters. Unlike all the other days, Misaki longed for the last period. She wanted to meet him. She wanted to know more about him...she didn't know why but she had this couldn't rest until she heard everything from him.<p>

"Misaki," Sakura said as she noticed a slight blush creeping up Misaki's face when the bell for the last period rang, "You are in love."

"Sakura!" She blushed harder.

"You're blushing," Shizuko said, "Sakura is right."

"Shizuko!"

"Alright...alright, let's go to class," Sakura and Shizuko said in unison, "you don't wanna be late."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

okay guys that is it for today. Please keep the reviews coming...they mean a lot. And I am trying to incorporate your suggestions. I promise to update as soon as possible. And I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
>Please please please tell me how I did. love u all.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mi amigos. Here is the next chapter for you. Thank you for the wonderful reviews you had left for me. There is a request to everyone who is reading this story- please let me know whether you like reading this or not. I know you people are busy but please take 2 minutes and let me know...I am sorta thinking of cutting the story short if you guys dont like it.

CHAPTER FIVE

BALLROOM DANCING As she put her arm on his shoulder, she studied Usui. The soft laughter in his eyes, the gentle smile on his face and the way put his palm around her waist made him no less than a gentleman. No one could tell that he had such a hard life.

"Alright," Ms Tina said sharply, "It is slow dance first and then tango and finally ballet. We would be observing all of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam!" the whole class replied loudly, just as she liked it.

"Do your best boys AND girls for failing this would mean 10 marks less in each of your other subjects," she said, looking at Misaki, "You may begin."

Misaki placed her palm on Usui's shoulder. They began dancing, loosing themselves more in each other's eyes than in the music.

"Usui," she spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"What is it, Ayuzawa?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"This must remain a secret between us."

Misaki felt all other voices fade into the background when he spoke. She could not even hear Ms. Tina giving them instructions.

"I am an information supplier. I gather information, mainly secrets about people or companies or gangs and supply them to the groups or people who hire me."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Very long, Misa chan."

"Long enough to teach me your work?"

"No Misaki, this is very dangerous. You have seen that yourself. I do not want to get you in trouble."

" I do NOT want to be a burden."

"You are not. It is for my sake too."

"How is that?"

"I get to keep a girl in my house," he winked.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN FROM OUTERSPACE!"

"But why," she said after a pause, "why do you want to help me?"

"Why eh?" he twirled her, "Because I love you."

"I..." she said, spinning into him, "I...I hate you!"

" Misa chan is very sly."

"Idiot."

Before Usui could reply, the soft music changed to tango. Her pink cheeks turned crimson as Usui tightened grip around her waist.

"Usui," she said sternly, "I wouldn't live with you if you do not teach me your work."

"Misaki stop being childish. You-"

"No Usui," she looked deep into those emarald eyes adorned with sincerity, "You teach me your work or I find myself a job."

"Misa-"

"You take me home, feed me and what do I do? watch you risk your life for my sake?"

"Calm down misaki!"

"Tell me...what am I supposed to do?" she continued as though she hadn't heard him, "What are you thinking? Stop it already!"

" Okay, okay you can find a job. Happy now?"

She only continued staring at his face, coming out of her trance only when the music stopped. She didn't know when they stopped tango and started ballet. She didn't know if Usui spoke to her...she didn't remember. All she knew was how she felt in his arms. It felt like the whole universe had stopped...like only he existed.

"Very well," Ms. Tina said, breaking her chain of thoughts, "All of you may leave now. It is a surprise that NO ONE failed."

After leaving the school, Misaki walked aimlessly on the road. She did not want to go back until she found herself a new job.

"Finally!" she smiled, looking at a notice hung on the door of a cafe.

"MAIDS WANTED," the note said.

"I would like the job," she said, walking into the cafe.

"Hello, I am Emily, the manager of this cafe. What is your name dearie?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Amy, amy!"

A girl, slightly taller than Misaki appeared at this. She had her hair done up in a messy bun. Her large blue eyes looked curiously at Misaki.

"She is Ayuzawa misaki. She will be working with us. Please give her clothes to wear."

"Come on," amy took her into the 'staff only' room of the cafe.

It was a small room with several outfits hung on the wall. Amy grabbed a short pink dress with white embellishments and gave it to Misaki.

"Here, wear this. It will flatter your skin color and your hair."

"Thank you," Misaki said politely.

AFTER 3 HOURS:

Misaki was sitting on the couch. Usui had left a note for her which asked her not to wait for him. She closed her eyes as she thought about her new job. All the girls in the cafe were very sweet to her and her work was easy too. She found the "welcome back master" thing a little weird in the beginning. But that didn't matter...she was paid for the job and she needed the money. Her mind now wandered and she started thinking about Usui...and she drifted into swee slumber before she knew it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

okay guys that is it for today. Please leave reviews.  
>Hugs to all.<br> 


End file.
